


California Oranges, Texas Cactus

by Ahigheroctave



Series: Taste The Rainbow [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When did her life become a fruit metaphor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Oranges, Texas Cactus

In high school, people develop into groups. Mercedes like to think of these casts as fruit. The cheerleaders are a can of cherries, sweet and easily popped. Tina is a pineapple, still nice and refreshing but exotic and a little mysterious. Kurt is probably something rare and complicated, like an avocado or a pomegranate, universally acclaimed by the finer tastes but not popular in day to day life. The footballers are apples, all-American and doctor recommended. 

If she had to choose, she’s probably be an orange. She’s round and she’s got a protective peel, and found everywhere every time everyday.


End file.
